Cold night
by EmoCloud
Summary: Duo sits alone and contemplates what he's done. He drove away the one he loved now what's left for him?....This is a oneshot sorta thing and yes I'm sorry this summary sucks big time, but you'll just have to grin and bare it!


It'd been hours since he came here to sit alone in the dark. Why? Why was this happening? Why him? He wanted to know. "Now I'll be alone," the boy said aloud. "He's gone." The boy felt cold . He started to shake from the cold. It was winter. The only warmth he felt was from his own tears. He'd been crying for what seemed like forever before he heard a noise behind him.

Who's there!

He turned around. No one was there. I-I could've sworn I heard somethi-! He stopped. There was a tiny box on the ground near to the door of the barn. Wha-? He wiped his eyes to get a better look at it as he moved toward it. A box? He picked it up. "It looks like it's a present for someone", the boy said slowly ,"I wonder if there is a tag". After a pretty short study of the box the boy couldn't find a tag so he decided to open it. "It's their own fault for not labeling it" he said to himself.

After a couple of seconds he had yanked off all the wrapping and was getting ready to open the box. He was so excited to find out what was in the box that he'd totally forgotten about the cold or his tears, but the second he opened the box they came back as swiftly as they'd left him. It was a picture. The whole reason he'd been hurt captured on this tiny photograph. Him with-

"Look familiar?" asked a voice from behind him. The boy felt a lump in his throat as he realized who the voice belonged to. Any other time before the boy would've ran straight to the source of the voice but not now. He was ashamed of himself.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked as calmly as he could. His voice was shaking and he could feel the tears welling up again. " I thought you were leaving" he muttered.

"Is that what you want?" the voice said as it came closer. "Is that honestly what you want Duo? 'Cuz I'd say your actions earlier tonight would tell me differently." the voice said quietly. All the boy could manage to do was quietly whisper "H-Heero." as he looked up into the other boys face.

Even in the darkness Duo could see Heeros devilish good looks reflected by some moonlight shining through a partially opened window. As he looked up at Heero he realized Heero didn't look angry. He looked sad. "H-Heero?" Dou said softly. "Sshh!" Heero said as he pressed his finger to Duos lips. "Don't talk" he gently ordered. Duo just gazed up at Heero confused until he suddenly realized-

" Hey! What the Hell are you doing? Quit feeling me up!" Duo yelled before being pushed to the ground. "Shut up!" Heero ordered, this time looking angry "You got your way! Now it's my turn to unleash this zeal I feel!"

" Wha-!" Duo managed before being stifled by a passionate kiss from Heero as he undid his pants. "Uhnn...ugh.. Heero-" Duo panted as he slowly stopped trying to get away " I thought you hated me for it... ugh."

Heero stopped and looked into Duos deep, blue eyes that reflected the same look as his own at the moment. " Duo, I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Heero said as he leaned closer to Duo. "Then why?..Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Duo asked as tears began to run down his face again. "Sshh. It's okay." Heero said softly to Duo as he pulled him closer to him. "You shocked me earlier. You were drunk and I thought you didn't mean it, so I got angry. I'm sorry. I was so mean to you. For so long... I'd felt the same way. Then just hearing you yell it at me... I didn't know what to do." Heero said slowly.

"Heero I'm sorry...After you yelled at me and called me a drunk I-I ...Oh Heero!" Duo whined as he cried into Heeros shirt. "Duo I- d-don't cry" Heero stuttered. "When I found out you were leaving I couldn't help myself! I wanted you to know how I felt... Then you refused me and called me a drunk...Oh Heero I tried to force you to- Oh god Heero! I'm sorry." cries deeper into Heeros shirt. "You tried but you didn't do it... The only one who succesfully forced themselves on anyone tonight was me..." Heero said as he let out a sigh.

"Heero I-I love you...Please don't leave me." Duo said through teary eyes. Heero just looked back into Duos eyes and calmly said "I never said I was going anywhere. Duo I love you. I always have."

"B-But what about Relena! I heard you tell her you were leaving on a mission! I thought you loved Relena!" Duo whined. Heero couldn't help laugh at the thought of him with Relena! Ha! Yeah right! Him and Relena! "Heero quit laughing! What is so damn funny!" Duo yelled aggrivated.

Heero looked back into Duos eyes at this unusual change in his voice. He'd wiped most of his tears away and had an angry, embarassed look on his face. "I'm sorry my emotions are so god damned funny to you! I guess I'm just an easy fuck to you, aren't I! I should have just let you go!" Duo yelled as he got up from under Heero. Heero just stared for a moment in utter shock and then managed to say "But Duo.."

"But nothing! Can't you get your kicks somwhere other than in my face! God Heero-" Duo was stopped in mid sentence by Heero holding a gun in his face. "Listen to me now Duo or I swear to God that you will regret it. I said I love you and you better listen to me when I say that. My love is not a joke!" Heero yelled as he forced Duo to the floor and made love to him.

"Heero!...ugh...Oh Heero! I'm yours! Forgive my disobediance...ugh..unnnh." Duo managed as he panted from the strength of his lover.

Nanananana Gettin' Giggy wid it!

They kept going 'til morning when Duo passed out from over exursion and Heero carried him into the apartment they'd been sharing for a couple months. When Duo awoke they took a shower together and helped eachother get ready for the day. Duo picked what Heero should wear to work (spandex bike shorts?) and Heero attempted to braid Duos long hair. (For someone so talented in so many ways he sure sucked at doing hair) The happy couple later told the other Gundam pilots about thier relationship and weren't very shocked to find Quatra and Trowa in the same poition even though Trowa was already dating Cathrine and Quatra was married to Dorothy Catolonia.

As they walked home duo said laughing leave it to Quatra to lead an infedelity! Heero turned to duo at this statement and calmly said "If I ever catch you cheating on me with anyone, I swear I will fucking kill you." Duo of course who as ADHD and selective hearing heard instead " I swear if you cheat on me, I will fuck you. This of course turned Duo on. "Hey Heero" Duo said almost purring "You wanna go back home and play a little cat and mouse?" Heero looked at Duo with an eyebrow slightly raised as he said "Only if the cat gets to eat the mouse."

Of course the couple had a very fun evening, even if Duo was not only gender confused but also species disoriented. I mean really what kind of mouse purrs? Kitty got his kibble and mousey found a master. I just hope poor, slow Duo doesn't take Heero up on his threat...Poor thing. How exactly did he make it through operation Meteor anyway?...Oh yeah Heero... Yup he's doomed.


End file.
